


Indigo

by Kizuka_Nakahara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, F/M, I'm gonna update it one day, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuka_Nakahara/pseuds/Kizuka_Nakahara
Summary: It's not like Gavin lost a chance to gain a soulmark. He's got it, but he's sure he already missed the opportunity to meet his soulmate.What if he's wrong?He looked at his hand and wondered what the hell would 'INDIGO' mean for him.~Soulmate AU where soulmark is a tattoo of bracelet on the wrist, with a tag. The word on tag can mean much things, sometimes it's a name, a place, a hint, but you can't be sure till the shit happens.





	1. Chapter 1

Nearly everyone in Reed's class got a soulmark, including Gavin. His mark was plain, the bracelet looked casual. The word on the tag was written in capslock. 'INDIGO'. He usually thought about it in free time.

He searched for places and people named Indigo, tried to memorize the colour to not to miss it. It's not like he had a certainty that he's gonna meet his soulmate in school, but a bunch of his classmates already found their soulmates and it didn't hurt to try.

After a few years, he came back to school for a reunion and the only thing he remembered was drinking several glasses of that terrible punch. Well, maybe also the thing that he was the last from his class to _not_ to have a soulmate yet.

He did not want to end in some park or under a bridge, wasted as hell. 'Luckily', the punch made every kind of alcohol disgusting and terrible for him, so he didn't drink much after the reunion. 

Gavin knew he needed to do something. He also was aware that the best solution was to find the damn soulmate, but it still wasn't easy and he started to thought he missed the indigo girl. Maybe one night in the club he left a bit too soon? Maybe he decided that it's stupid to stand in a damn queue for so long and the indigo was there like two minutes later? 

He realised he's got a damn depression from it. The therapist was not an option. Gavin already knew the diagnosis.

After another year, in one late night, he found himself in a questionable place. A tattoo shop. Well, it would be just a reckless visit, similar to others that guys in his age were paying at the time. But it wasn't.

The crooked place wasn't exactly legal, because someone would easily get a fake soulmark there. Since it was known that some people got a second soulmark, a few of the tattoo makers chose to fake them for money. It wasn't easy, it was risky, but humans were always known for making the weirdest shit for money.

Gavin was a bit scared he would get hepatitis from damn tattoo made by illegal tattoo makers, but he was ready. He talked with the artist, made everything sure.

After some time, he woke up with a tattoo highly similar to the mark. This time, he chose a name. 'Katherine', written in the casual, uninteresting font. He knew at least two Katherines at the time, so he had his hopes.

He worked out an explanation that the indigo meant an accessory he was wearing while dating with the girls. Well, it seemed hilarious when it worked.

Gavin dated both of the Katherines. Then he dated another two he met in a terrible traffic jam. 

None of the relationships was permanent, none of them lasted longer than a few months, but Reed didn't complain. He also didn't like any of them much. 

After a few years, he found an old John Green book on his shelf. Being bored, he read that in one night. When he ended the book and closed it, he slowly got up and hit himself in the face with the book.

'An abundance of Katherines', that's how the book was named. Gavin finally realised why had he thought dating a bunch of Katherines would be a good idea. _That old four-eyes troll! Damn it, I'm a shitty loser._

He wanted to get rid of the marks, both real and fake one. The emptiness seemed overwhelming, yet he was closer to give up with love than to desperately look for anyone about soulmates. 

At the time, he was already working at DPD, so he hid his problems behind asshole mask and made himself a workaholic. He never talked with anyone from precinct.

The first time he ever said anything about soulmates, was the time when he was injured by a small bomb exploding in time of some demonstration. That's when he got that scar on his nose. He also burnt both of his wrists. While he was wearing proper gloves and his palms were left unhurt, the wrists were worse covered. He needed skin transplantation and after that he got no marks left.

It was a weird feeling to have transplanted skin. It looked unnaturally and itched a bit. Gavin needed weeks to forget where were the edges of wounds or to get his skin in a similar shade, without visible cut-offs.

Gavin felt like someone took a burden from him, he felt lighter. Although, it didn't change the fact he was alone. He seemed to go with it, still working and drinking coffee, like nothing else could be important. 

And when he was close to getting ill from lack of magnesium as a result of drinking that much coffee, something changed. One late evening, when he was chilling under the shower, he felt a similar thing to this one when he got his wrist burnt.

Well, he was surprised, cause water was cold. He looked at the hurting wrist and nearly tripped. The soulmark reappeared on his wrist. It looked a bit different, though. Instead of capslock, 'Indigo' was written in nice and a bit girlish handwriting. Gavin checked once more in the light. The line of the tattooed bracelet was a bit blue. He wondered what would that mean. 

He run out of the bathroom, still dripping water and go to his phone. This needed to be check. He was breathing rapidly and the phone nearly fell from his hands.

"There are documented cases of soulmarks reappearing after sudden accidents that could cause damage to the soulmarks. Although, it happens only to people who didn't meet their soulmate yet."

He looked down and realised that there's a small puddle of water at his feet. He tossed the phone back where it was earlier and rushed to clean the mess. 

Wave of guilt hit him hard. Of course, anyone could get desperate and scared and date someone else, but Gavin was close to beat the high score from that damn John Green book. 

And his soulmate could wait for him patiently. What if she was watching him, what if she knew about all the damn Katherines he flirted with?

He promised to himself he wouldn't let himself die of his own stupidity, not when his soulmate is still somewhere out there.

~

"Shit!" Gavin couldn't help but yell as some dumb officer spilt cup of coffee on him. "Watch your step, moron!"

The woman apologized quickly and tried to clean his hoodie with tissues. Reed couldn't recognize her but, focused on the pain, he didn't ask her about her name. She seemed genuinely worried and offered help with washing the hoodie, which was really unexpected. 

Gavin failed at refusing and after a few minutes he found himself with a cup of coffee (he didn't point how ironic was to give him a cup after something like that) and without the hoodie. The thing was back, cleaned in an hour. It was also smelling nice. The officer once again apologized and leave him alone, again, without giving him a chance to ask.

The next occasion when he met her, wasn't like that. _Look how the tables have turned._ This time, she was hurt. Some group of drug dealers was about to get arrested, but just before that they fired at officers, and the woman from coffee got shot in the arm. She was squished in a miserable ball in the corner, while other officers were busy. No one actually cared about her cryings. Well, no one, except Gavin.

He spotted her at the moment she got shot. She was quiet at first, just hid behind the column. He couldn't come to her then, he came a few minutes after when silent fell.

"Is everything alright? I mean, I saw you got shot but besides it..."

"It's nothing, Detective Reed," she whispered without a stutter, "nothing to worry about."

He crouched next to her. The tears, mixed with her mascara were rolling down her cheeks. He put his arm around her. "Come on, let's get you patched up."

She shook her head and refused.

"Well, I'm not saying you're not strong, being shot hurts as hell. They need to disinfect the wound and whole medical stuff."

"It's unnecessary, Detective. It's a minor injury."

He grabbed her by the wrist and touched her arm like twenty centimetres from the wound. She jerked a bit.

"But hurts. What's your name, by the way?"

"Indigo."

He tensed and looked at her again. Bright silver eyes looked at him cautiously. He couldn't help but stare at her, at her messy brown hair, pale skin wrinkled by pain and those little twitchy lips. Between two beats of a heart, Gavin felt a damn urge to kiss her. Luckily, he stopped and blamed himself what is he thinking. He pondered how fast one word made him that thirsty.

_I'm a grown-up, not some thirsty teenager. Calm the hell down._

"Detective?" Indigo's voice was a bit unsure. "Like I said, I do not require help right now. The bullet missed the important parts of my body."

"Show me." He tried to not to sound suggestive, but it wasn't that easy. He was damn frustrated. 

She took off her arm out of her jacket. Gavin again grabbed her by the wrist and looked closely at the wound to find out that the bullet was only halfway in her arm. He could easily take it. He lightened it with a flashlight from his phone.

The few drops of blood on her skin were blue. 

"Oh."

"What is it, Detective?"

"Didn't know about you-"

"I thought everyone knew." She shuddered. 

Gavin bit his lip. He didn't expect Indigo to be android. But he would expect. The blue bracelet and the articles in the web about android soulmates spamming around since the end of the revolution. 

"I appreciate your concern, though." She looked like she was ready to get up, but something was still stopping her.

He looked down again and spotted her own soulmark. He recognized the font, but couldn't say how. It simply said 'Detective'. The bracelet was made of small tattooed coffee beans. He looked up and saw her blushing. The blush was blue, but he didn't care.

"I-" She tried to look away, but Gavin suddenly stopped her by cupping her face in his hand. "I came to the precinct to find my soulmate. The font from the soul mark matches the one on plates on desks. I-, I think you are my detective." She closed her eyes. "Can I see yours?"

Well, there was no point in hiding it. Gavin showed his soul mark and smiled when he saw that funny blush again. He picked up her hand and kissed it. Of course, he had his doubts, but then he pushed them aside and let himself be happy for once.


	2. There's still so much to learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [it was posted as another work, but I decided to put it in the same work]
> 
> Gavin finally found his soulmate and while pretending he's not crazy in love, he's still learning about Indigo. And she's learning about him.

Gavin couldn't disagree with the fact that Indigo wasn't plain. He would expect that from her, yet he didn't. She was an android, but that didn't mean she bored him. Their relationship was still new, a bit wild and fragile. They knew nothing. Just whole book of blank pages, ready to be filled.

They agreed that their book shouldn't be left in plain sight. That's why they didn't share the good news in the precinct. Since Gavin felt usually tired as hell after work, they decided that there's enough time for learning during their shifts. And that was one of those learning sessions.

This time, they passed the small talk and went for something bigger. It seemed childish as hell, but none of them actually cared when they run and hid in the restroom. They were giggling like teenage pranksters. Gavin exhaled and cupped Indie's face with his hands.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and smiled when the blue blush covered her skin. "Shit, I wouldn't dream anyone nearly pretty like you."

"You, you can't dream faces you didn't-"

"I know how does that work." He placed a thumb on her lower lip. "What do you think we should do know?"

She hesitated and blinked rapidly a few times. Gavin already learnt it was her sorta weird equivalent of LED getting yellow, or simply, the sign of processing stuff. She tried to bit her lip, unconsciously biting Gavin's thumb. He smiled.

"How about... a kiss?" she proposed quietly, opening her eyes and staring at him.

He didn't answer. He wasn't able to embrace the feeling how much he wanted to do that. Not just to kiss, but to do THE kiss. The one that was supposed to be the one. For a second, he seemed sure that he could hear the thirium, rushing through her body. Indigo closed her eyes again and let her head touch the plastic wall behind her. Gavin leaned closer but suddenly stopped.

Guilty. He thought how he ended here, what had he done before. A damn traitor.

"I must tell you something." Her lips parted a bit. She nodded and opened one eye a bit. "I-, I've been kissing other girls before. Making out with them. And-"

"I know." He suddenly tensed. Did she check all the shit she would get on me? "Wouldn't be a hard thing to guess. You're not like me, Gavin. You are not an amateur."

"So you are calling yourself like that?"

"Only in that type of knowledge." She smiled. "We've got an undone task, you know?"

"I do."

This time, nothing stopped him. The kiss was chaste and sweet, yet it felt like a spark between them. With eyes closed, they enjoyed the foreign and new feeling.

Not so long after, they heard someone entering the restrooms.

"Hello? Indigo, are you there? You were doing weird things with your 'privacy policy' stuff, someone said that you may be here. Connor's looking for you."

They parted and Gavin held his breath. Damn Anderson, always bad at timing. He wanted to pick up Indie and pretend he's alone, but she was faster.

It felt ridiculous. Reed knew that Indie could easily carry him, but he didn't want her to do that, not in public.

She looked at him cautiously and rolled her eyes when realised he got no idea what to say. Gavin tried to say something with just moving his lips, but Indie ignored him and made some kind of 'pissed face'.

"Why the hell would that girl be in men restrooms, Hank?" Words escaped her mouth yet the voice sounded exactly like Gavin.

The detective wasn't happy with her impersonating him, but at the moment he couldn't interrupt her.

"To be honest, she would hang out anywhere, so I'm just getting sure, asshole."

Hank left the room and Gavin released the breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"So," detective spoke quietly, focused on Indie, "privacy policy?"

"Failed attempt to joke." She blushed when he silently waited for her to go on. "I was busy with getting myself ready and Connor kept coming to the bathroom. It's not like I was embarrassed, well, maybe a bit. When I yelled at him, he finally let me be alone. When Hank asked what was this about, I said that Connor didn't update his privacy policy."

Gavin snorted. "This is Connor, after all."

They kissed again, but it didn't feel that intimate like the first one. Someone ruined the mood.

Gavin wanted to say something but then realised that he was still in Indigo's arms, with a firm grasp of her hands on his ass.

"Will you let me go?" he asked kindly.

"Do I have to, Gavin?" Her voice was so playful, and that devilish smile.

I'm doomed with that woman, but I guess it's not a bad thing.

~

Hank took another sip of his whiskey. It felt wonderful. Well, not the taste, but the feeling of silence. No Connor in there.

That didn't mean he was drinking alone again, no. Indigo liked to company him, but she wouldn't dare to tell him about his health. She knew he had enough of that blabbering from Connor.

The bar wasn't empty, but no one interrupted them. Indie was silently sipping thirium from a tall glass with a straw. It even had a tiny umbrella. Someone who didn't see her coming or getting the drink would not notice the fact she was an android.

"You stopped talking."

Indigo raised her head and looked at Hank. "Didn't want to interrupt."

"No, I meant... at all. You were so worried about your soulmark and stuff recently. What happened?"

She looked away, focusing her eyes on blinking light in the corner.

"I do not require further help with finding my soulmate."

"Quit official talk." He took another sip. "Or... you are actually trying to sound like that. You found him, aren't you?"

She blushed and nodded.

"And you're refusing to tell me, huh?" Indie said nothing. "Come on, I helped you to get the job. Is it that important to be kept?"

"Hank, it's just like that. I'm scared. I want to know if it's gonna survive. I feel like it's too early."

"Okay." She smiled lightly. "It's meant to be, to survive." He winked.

"Thank you, Hank. I really appreciate that."

"It's nothing, girl."

She thought how would Hank react if she let him know. The idea terrified her, exactly like the fact she couldn't keep the secret forever.

~

"But she didn't show up, Hank! I'm worried!" Connor was pacing around the porch, waiting impatiently for Lieutenant to get ready.

"Don't you have some peaceful shit to do with that Marcus?"

"I do, but I've got time. I know where she is. I'll-"

"Connor!"

"Yes?"

Hank finally appeared at the door, ready to go. Connor was on his way to Hank's car, but the man stopped him.

"I know you're worried, but I know there's nothing with Indie. She," he hesitated for a moment, "she told me to not to tell you, but here we go. She found her soulmate. And if anybody's gonna look for her dumb ass, it would be me. Go to Jericho, Con."

"But-"

"Connor, I'll take care of that. Gimme that address and go away."

The android looked at his father once again and find no way to change the things. He accepted them and left the yard.

Hank picked up his phone. Well, at least Connor send the message. Since Lieutenant truly meant to go, he entered the car and drove to the destination. It wasn't that easy to just go inside the block of flats, so Hank hoped that Connor was actually right and he didn't have to go to another one.

When he arrived on the right floor, he suddenly heard a moan. And it definitely wasn't feminine noise. He suddenly regretted coming there, but he knew it was stupid to flee when he was so close.

Connor and Indigo already embarrassed him several times. It was time for a little revenge.

Just before he started to knock, another moan came from the inside. He heard a sudden movement after he let them know he's there. Quiet footsteps were getting a bit louder and then Indigo opened the doors. She wasn't naked, although she definitely wasn't wearing her clothes. The DPD hoodie maybe wasn't as oversized as Hank's, but still a bit too big for her.

"Hello."

"Hi. Wasn't expecting you to do the next base so fast." He knew that she probably wouldn't get the joke, but he still tried.

She put a hand on her mouth and Hank for the first time saw her ears getting blue too. She squeaked.

"Hank, don't say things like that! I'm... We're not doing it. Haven't done that,"

"So what was that noise?"

"We fell asleep on the carpet, so his back hurts."

Hank nodded, without needing the rest of the explanation. He just recalled his own reaction when Connor offered to massage his shoulders.

"Okay." He scratched his beard a bit, not knowing what to do, "So, Connor wanted you to say where the hell have you been. That's it, huh?"

"I thought you wanted to know who's my soulmate."

Hank laughed loudly, receiving a questioning look from Indie.

"I know it's Gavin, girl."

"But how?"

"The restrooms. Don't know if you or he answered me, but I'm sure those were your boots, not his." Indie facepalmed. That gesture was like made for her since Hank introduced it to her. "Besides, there's his name on the door, dumbo."

"Don't call my girlfriend 'dumbo' or so help me." Gavin appeared at her side, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Hank laughed, realising that she was taller than Reed. "Have my blessings, lovebirds."

He turned around and got away as fast as possible.

"Are we lovebirds, Indie?" he asked calmly, closing the doors.

"We're not." He tensed suddenly. "We're more love sloths." She giggled and kissed his messy hair. "Come on, Hank's not gonna interrupt your treatment anymore."


	3. Family dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, after such a long time I decided "Why don't continue working on that?". Crazy, isn't it?

"Uh, hello mom. It's me, Gavin." Reed was sitting in the living room covered in pillows, ready to flee.

For Indigo he was at the time on that thin line between how cute and how annoyingly childish he looked. She knew that he didn't talk to his mother in [i]years[/i] and tried guessing the outcome of Mrs Reed.

"Here comes our young man that hates his family. What do you need?" Indigo could bet that both Gavin and his mom rolled their eyes in sync.

He groaned quietly and wished he could just end his call. But Indigo asked so nicely...

"I want to talk, mom. No money or anything."

Indigo grinned and held her thumbs up for him.

"What is it, Gavin?" his mother asked with a worried voice.

He pinched his nose and waited a moment before answering the question.

"I finally found my soulmate."

A few minutes passed and for a moment Reed was sure that his mother simply hung up.

"Wait, what? I'm too old for this joke, young man. It's been 37 years. You won't fool me."

"Like you just said, I'm not that young, also this is not a joke. Indigo wants to meet you." He breathed deeply and prepared for a big family battle.

"If it's a joke, you won't get any money once I die." His mother laughed.

"Thought I already won't," he snarked with irritation.

"Anything I should know right now about her? Is she Asian? Vegan? Likes My Little Pony as much as you did in high school?" She seemed to use all the aces she had up her sleeve.

"No. I mean, there's one thing but you'll probably stop believing me."

She was quiet again for a moment. Gavin wondered if his mother would accept that. It was still quite a new thing, deviant soulmates. There were just a few cases of that, one of them was proved to be fake. Reed wasn't too hopeful.

"What is she? Android?"

"Yep," he answered quickly. He couldn't believe that she figured this out so fast.

"Cool. Was worried she would be anti-android. Dinner with my current boyfriend would be a mess." This time, she sounded serious.

"What the hell?"

Well, that would explain this being her first guess. It was genuine hope, not a funny joke. Indigo raised her eyebrows but still didn't say anything.

"Your dear mother needs to spice her life a bit, Gavin. Besides, he helps me at home, unlike you and your siblings." She chuckled quietly and Gavin somehow felt awkward, like, at that one time when he caught his parents in flagrante. "Also, you told me you had that terrible accident and lost your mark."

Indigo looked at him with something between worry and anger for not telling her about this. Reed mouthed that they would talk about it later and she shot him a glare. He knew she would definitely remember that.

Gavin licked his lips, smiled softly and looked at his mark.

"It appeared back. Stronger than ever." His grin got wider, he felt so grateful for all that had happened.

"So how did you two meet?"

"At work. Is this weekend okay?" Gavin asked quickly, wanting to end the call.

"Yes, just message me the hour so I won't get up too soon. Darryl says hi."

"Bye." He ended the call and tossed the phone away.

Indigo laughed loudly and got hit with a pillow for that. Gavin hid in his pillow fort and pretended that he lives somewhere else, far away from his problems. Well, he had to leave soon after that and immediately got a kiss.

He embraced his beloved girl and returned the sudden gift. He was sure that life anyone wouldn't ever top his soulmate.

"I love you," he whispered, feeling her skin disappearing under his touch.

"Love you too, you dumb idiot."

>>>

Gavin never expected to find himself in such a stupid situation. It reminded him of that cheap Disney Channel series. He was standing in front of his wardrobe, wondering what to wear.

"It has been half of an hour, dear. It's your mother, not Madam President."

"That's the problem, Indy. If it was about the president, I would just choose the fanciest suit I got and leave." He looked helplessly at the ceiling. "But it's my mother. What if she wanna have it casual? What if formal? You said you wanna have good contacts with my mother-"

Suddenly, Indigo was in front of him and shushed him with her finger. Gavin shut up and breathed.

"Gavin. Gavin. It's me who's trying to impress your mother. You don't have to impress her. I guess that you coming is enough surprising for her.

"Don't say it like that. It makes me regret trying."

She playfully nudged him and pointed out that he was a grown-up and could choose whatever he wanted to wear.

With that help, he was ready in ten minutes. Not that he really chose anything unusual. Yes, his hoodie was new but besides that, it was his good old 'second skin', as Indigo liked to call the outfit. 

On the other side, the girl was wearing her favourite beige sweater with tiny cat paws along with a pair of black jeans she clearly stole from Gavin. She quickly gained her hair and made a loose ponytail.

"So, we are ready to go. Let's discuss all the possible faux pas in the car."

"Well, I'm too lazy." Gavin chuckled and run to the elevator.

Instead of preparing for the big meeting, they told each other a lot of lame jokes. Before they got bored, Indigo was already parking the car. 

Gavin checked his face in one of the mirrors and got to the door when he felt ready. 

And then, he facepalmed. Indigo squeezed his arm and smiled. 

"Don't worry, I've sent a message to your mother when you were getting ready," she reassured him, ringing the bell. 

A few seconds after that, they faced quite well-dressed android. Indigo recognised the AC700 model, which was mostly seen as a gym assistant or personal trainer. She smiled softly. 

Gavin, on the other side, knew that android's face from somewhere, and that annoyed him. 

"Well, hello. I'm guessing that you are Darryl?"

The android smiled back to Indigo and introduced himself. Just after that, he let them go inside. 

To Gavin, the old house looked like a totally different one. He could recognise things that were there years ago, but a lot changed. 

Just as his mother. 

She turned to them. Her hair was done differently, despite winter she wore a pinkish sundress. 

Indigo felt a little nervous, but came closer and extended her hand. 

"I'm Indigo."

"Call me Valerie, dear. You look wonderful." The woman came closer and embraced her immediately. 

Gavin nearly giggled when he saw that helpless look he got from his beloved one. Darryl stood nearby, in awkward silence. 

Valerie let go of Indigo and glanced at her son. 

"You might be a detective, but this eventually looks good. Why don't you wear that every day?" 

Gavin was stunned. How the hell she knew what he was wearing daily? 

Although, Indigo was faster to ask. She could name at least five violations of law Valerie could use to know that without letting Gavin know. 

Fortunately, it was just a guess, and her son could just sulk about his mother's poor opinion about him.

They managed to sit down. Darryl brought them dinner, again in silence. 

"What is he, huh? Your lover or a spy?" Gavin laughed at his own joke. "At least I know you're not mute."

"Indeed, I am not. Is my silence concerning?" He grinned sourly. 

Valerie put a hand on his arm. "Don't bother him. They didn't want him to talk for such a long time."

Gavin wanted to ask but decided to wait. He got busy with his meal. 

Indigo then answered all of Valerie's questions. They talked a bit about the house, where to buy certain decorations and stuff. 

Darryl was sitting somehow awkwardly. He explained that as a gym assistant, he was told to shut up so many times that even now he found it hard to speak. 

Indigo reassured him that it'll be better soon since at the time awareness of deviants' feelings was rising. 

Gavin couldn't miss the fact that Darryl somehow reminded him of Indigo - soft, quiet soul to his (and his mother's, apparently) fiery one. 

He expected that dinner to be more awkward than the ones that are shown in movies, but, surprisingly, it wasn't. 

"You know," Gavin said next day, "I'm pretty happy to have dinner with them again."

"And you're not angry at Darryl anymore?" 

"I am still, probably. But he's not that terrible as I thought. For a Ken doll," he snarled and laughed. 

"Your mother also wasn't that terrible, for a louder version of you. I bet Hank heard her laugh all the way from DPD."

"Not gonna lie, it was highly likely."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess that's it. I think it seemed better in my head but shit happens as well as shitty-written fanfics. Maybe in the next fic about this, I'd describe Indigo better. Who she is, who she can be.


End file.
